You Belong With Me
by Lexi1989
Summary: They were best friends till High School came along. He's now the popular jock, She's just the average girl. How does she get him to notice her again? Oneshot


**Okay, just doing a fluffy oneshot. I got inspired while listening to music.**

 **By looking at the title you'll have an idea of what it is. I just couldn't stop thinking about this. LoL**

 **Be nice and leave a review. XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **You Belong With Me**

He's been my best friend ever since we were young. We've been neighbours since his family moved in to the big house next door. We grew up together. We had sleepovers during birthdays. He would fight off the bullies who would tease me in school. I would help him with his homework. We even had summer camps together. He taught me how to play the guitar. Our rooms were across each other on the second floor of our own homes. I could see through his window as he could mine. He would sometimes climb up the tree separating our yards and climb into my room when he wanted to come over rather than going through the front door. We would talk well into the night and he would return to his own room to sleep when the sun would come up. Almost every waking moment, we spent together. He knew almost everything about me as I did him. And then high school happened.

We slowly drifted apart. Puberty came like a thief in the night and our own interests took up much of our time. He became the high school quarterback. With his good looks and athletic build, I wasn't surprised. The more he became popular in school, the more I withdrew. I wasn't beautiful, hell, I wasn't even pretty. I'm your average brown eyed brunette. I wasn't mousy but I was petite. I wasn't a genius, but I wasn't a slacker either. When he was busy at football practice, I joined a band.

He would nod at me when he passed by the halls. He would sometimes call if he had a question on his homework and I would always help. My mom would ask why he doesn't come over anymore and I would always make excuses like he's busy, and we've got different interests now. That we're growing up.

We were seniors when I heard he was dating the cheerleading captain. That they were an item. I withdrew from him even further. I wouldn't look him in the eye when he passed by like before. I mostly kept my curtains closed and my window locked though I knew he wouldn't be climbing up anytime soon. I don't know why I felt hurt. There wasn't an 'us'. He wasn't mine to begin with. I hated her with every fiber of my being. She was bitchy, and dressed like a slut. I was a jeans and t-shirts kind of a girl. My idea of a Saturday night was curling up on my bed with a good book while she went out and partied in her high heels and short skirts. Sometimes I would glimpse her silhouette at his window. I would wonder what they were doing.

It's Tuesday night. I am sitting at my favourite spot. I am sitting on a blanket spread out underneath a beautiful Sakura Tree at what used to be our favourite park. I have my laptop with me. A blank page set on the screen, just in case inspiration strikes and I get an idea for a song. My favourite band's album playing in the background. I lay down, head over my hands and stare at stars thinking of nothing but him. I closed my eyes. I know I loved him and I know he loves her.

"It's been awhile." I heard him say. He was standing a few feet away from me. Handsome as always in ripped blue jeans and a plain black tshirt.

"You've been busy." I pouted.

"Yeah, well you've been avoiding me."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. I've got a life too." I look away, afraid he would see how I really felt through my eyes. He chuckled. Oh, how I missed the sound of his laugh.

"What's new with you?" he asked lying down on the blanket next to me.

"Nothing much. You? How's the new girlfriend?" I propped my elbow up and leaned my head into my hand, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Fine." I knew he wasn't.

"Shouldn't you be with her instead of with me?" I teased, a small smile on my lips. I'm actually happy he's here. I won't tell him though. He looked different now though. Gone was that smile that he used to grace me with.

"Tired of the drama. Needed to get away awhile." I had heard they were cooling it off for awhile. It gave me hope even if I know it was pointless. He didn't look at me like that. like the way he looked at her.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. We talked about everything else just like before. I made him laugh with my lame jokes and opinions on stuff. We talked about music and my band. When it was time for dinner, he helped me pack up my stuff and walked me home.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I looked at him through my glasses.

"For being you." I shrugged and I went inside.

A week passed by and I started to interact with him again. A curt nod or a small smile when passing by. Just like when high school started. Homecoming week came and I heard they were back together. I was devastated. I turned my attention back to songwriting. That night at the park, I had written about him. Nobody would ever know it was about him. Before the homecoming dance, was the homecoming football game. I didn't usually attend football games but I just wanted to see him. The crowd was massive and I appreciated being anonymous in the bleachers. I cheered for him just like everyone was doing. She was there too,with her squad in the sidelines. She was cheer captain after all. I could see why he liked her. They looked good together. The pretty cheerleader with the handsome quarterback. They would most likely be homecoming king and queen. It didn't make me love him less. I wanted the best for him. The game ended and we won. Everybody was psyched. The dance was tomorrow. I wasn't going.

I was busy with my books and college applications when I happened to glimpse at his window. He was in his tux, looking great as he always did. But the frown on his face ruined the image. He was on the phone. He looked upset. I wanted to ask but I didn't have the courage. I was about to turn back to my books when our eyes met. I looked at him sheepishly as he approached his window. I opened mine.

"You okay?" I asked

"I'll be fine." He couldn't meet my eyes. I knew he was lying.

"You going tonight?" He asked me taking in my appearance. I was in my regular clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt.

"Nope, doing college applications." I said, gesturing to the papers on my bed.

"Oh. Wish you were. I'm going now." He sighed. Then he closed his window, grabbed his jacket off the hook on his door and left.

I shrugged and went back to my books. I received a text from my bandmate. The school's hired entertainment had cancelled and they wanted us to play. I told them it will take me an hour. I rummaged through my closet until I found what I was looking for. It was a sweetheart black dress. It wasn't too tight or revealing. It felt just right. It had lace and ribbons and ended up to my knees. Instead of wearing heels, I chose to wear my chucks. And for the first time in my 4 years of high school, I let my hair down. Gone was my standard ponytail. My curls now tickled the skin exposed on my back. I chose just simple makeup. A bit of red on my lips and dark eyeliner. I slipped on my coat and had my mom drive me to the school.

The party was in full swing when I got there. I used the backstage entrance and met up with my band. They had already set up and was waiting for me. The guys whistled when I got there and I smacked them with my guitar case. The principal came up and announced the year's homecoming king and queen. No surprise. The guy I loved and the girl I hated, won. The principal introduced us and we played the first song. It was meant for them to dance to. His eyes widened when he saw me. But he was quickly swept away by the bitch and they danced with the spotlight on them. The dance ended and they parted. She went back to the guy she was cheating on him with. He was left alone in the sea of people on the dance floor. I nodded to my band and we played my song. I strummed the first few chords and sang.

 _ **~You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.~**_

 _ **~She's going off about something that you said, she doesn't get your humor like I do.~**_

 _ **~I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night,~**_

 _ **~I'm listening to the kind of music that she doesn't like, ~**_

 _ **~She'll never know your story like I do.~**_

I scanned the crowd.

 _ **~But she wears short skirts, I wear tshirts~**_

 _ **~She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers~**_

 _ **~Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for~**_

 _ **~Has been here the whole time~**_

I couldn't find him.

 _ **~If you could see that I'm the one who understands you~**_

 _ **~Been here all along, so why cant you see~**_

 _ **~You belong with me, ~**_

 _ **~You belong with me.~**_

No sign of him anywhere.

 _ **~Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,~**_

 _ **~I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be~**_

 _ **~Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself Hey isn't this easy?~**_

 _ **~And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,~**_

 _ **~I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.~**_

 _ **~You say you're fine I know you better than that~**_

 _ **~Hey what you doing with a girl like that?~**_

I feel hopeless now.

 _ **~She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.~**_

 _ **~She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers~**_

 _ **~Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for~**_

 _ **~Has been here the whole time~**_

The one time I get the courage to sing what I feel.

 _ **~If you could see that I'm the one who understands you~**_

 _ **~Been here all along, so why cant you see?~**_

 _ **~You belong with me, You belong with me.~**_

 _ **~Standing by and waiting at your backdoor,~**_

 _ **~All this time how could you not know, baby?~**_

 _ **~You belong with me, You belong with me.~**_

I noticed the crowd stop dancing.

They stare at someone at the side.

He's there.

His crimson eyes are on me.

I meet his gaze and sing to him.

 _ **~Oh I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night~**_

 _ **~I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're bout to cry~**_

 _ **~I know your favourite songs and you tell me bout your dreams~**_

 _ **~I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me~**_

 **~Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you~**

 **~Been here all along oh why can't you see?~**

 **~You belong with me~**

 **~Standing by and waiting at your back door~**

 **~All this time how could you not know baby?~**

 **You belong with me~**

He smiles and comes onstage.

 **~You belong with me~**

 **~Have you ever thought just maybe?~**

 **~You belong with me, You belong with me~**

As the song ends, he is right in front of me. I am frozen. He gently takes the guitar from my hands and gives it to my bandmate.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I squeaked.

"I like your hair better like this." He says as he tucks a stray curl behind my ear. I blushed.

Then in front of the entire school population, he cups my face in his hands and we kissed.

"I love you Mikan."

"I have always loved you Natsume."

 **END**

* * *

 **That's it. Fluffy like Howalons lol.**

 **Song is by Taylor Swift. story pattered with the song.**

 **Not that original, i know. I just wanted to write it how I saw it with Mikan and Natsume XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
